Kendall Jenner
Kendall Nicole Jenner (November 3, 1995, Los Angeles, California, USA) is an American model and media personality. She is best known for her role in the reality television show Keeping Up with the Kardashians. After working in commercial print ad campaigns and photoshoots, Jenner had breakout seasons in 2014 and 2015, walking the runways for high-fashion designers during the New York, Milan, and Paris Fashion Weeks. Jenner has done multiple editorials and cover shoots for LOVE and various international Vogue editions, walked for Victoria's Secret, and acts as brand ambassador for Estée Lauder's multimedia ad campaigns. Jenner made her debut at No. 16 on Forbes magazine's 2015 list of top-earning models, with an estimated annual income of US$4 million. In 2017, Jenner was named the world's highest-paid model by Forbes. Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California, to retired Olympic decathlete champion Caitlyn Jenner and television personality Kris Jenner. Jenner's middle name was a tribute to Kris' best friend Nicole Brown Simpson, who died just before Jenner was conceived. Jenner was raised in a stepfamily with a younger sister, Kylie, and eight half siblings. Jenner is half sister to Burt and Casey Lynn Jenner9 through Caitlyn and first wife Christie Crownover. Through Caitlyn and second wife Linda Thompson, Jenner is half sister to indie pop singer Brandon and The Hills actor Sam "Brody" Jenner. Through Kris, Jenner is half sister to reality television celebrities Kourtney, Kim, Khloé, and Rob Kardashian. Jenner was raised with her sister and the Kardashians in Calabasas, an upscale suburb west of Los Angeles. Jenner attended Sierra Canyon School before switching to homeschooling in order to pursue modeling. She graduated in 2014. Jenner began modeling at age 14 when Wilhelmina Models signed her on July 12, 2009. Cinematographer Nick Saglimbeni directed the photoshoot for Jenner's Wilhelmina portfolio. Jenner's first modeling job was the Rocker Babes with a Twist campaign for Forever 21 in December 2009 and January 2010. Jenner featured in a Teen Vogue Snapshot on April 19, 2010. In September 2011, Jenner walked for Sherri Hill during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week. By the end of 2012, Jenner had covers on American Cheerleader, Teen Prom, Looks, Raine, GenLux, Lovecat, and Flavour Magazine. and booked campaigns for White Sands Australia, Leah Madden, and Agua Bendita. Jenner walked her first Society Management bookings for Marc Jacobs, Giles Deacon, Givenchy, Chanel, Donna Karan, Diane von Fürstenberg, Tommy Hilfiger, Fendi, Ports 1961, Bottega Veneta, Pucci, Dolce & Gabbana; Sonia Rykiel, and Balmain. Jenner participated in two Chanel public relations events in 2014: one, a feminist ra Jenner shot covers and editorials for InterviewLOVE, and Teen Vogue. Jenner was cast in campaigns for Givenchy and a December-themed LOVE advent calendar promotion with Doug Inglish. In November 2014, Jenner became an official Estée Lauder representative. Jenner was hailed as "the 'It Girl' of the season" by LOVE editor Katie Grand. In 2015, Jenner walked for Chanel, Alexander Wang, Diane von Fürstenberg, Donna Karan, Vera Wang, Michael Kors, Marc Jacobs, Oscar de la Renta, Giles Deacon, Fendi, N°21, H&M, Balmain, the annual Dosso Dossi Fashion Show in Antalya, Turkey, Givenchy, Elie Saab, and Ports 1961. Jenner took part in publicity campaigns for Balmain x H&M and walked in the 2015 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Jenner shot covers and editorials with Marie Claire Indonesia, Harper's Bazaar, GQ, Vogue China, LOVE, and Vogue issues in Japan, France and America. Jenner featured in campaigns for Marc Jacobs, Karl Lagerfeld, Fendi, Balmain, Estée Lauder, a political campaign for Rock The Vote/Independent Journal Review voter registration, and a second LOVE advent calendar. Jenner signed contracts with Calvin Klein Jeans in March and Penshoppe in May. In 2016, Jenner and Cara Delevingne were recreated as wax figures for Madame Tussaud's London Fashion Week Experience event. Jenner walked for Chanel, Diane Von Fürstenberg, Vera Wang, Michael Kors, Marc Jacobs, Fendi, Versace, Bottega Veneta, Balmain, Dior, Elie Saab, and Miu Miu. Jenner shot covers and editorials in Vogue Brazil, W Korea, LOVE, Vanity Fair, V, Self Service Magazine, and Harper's Bazaar. Vogue's editors devoted a special edition editorial supplement to Jenner in April. Jenner had campaign features for Mango, CPS Chaps, Calvin Klein, Rock The Vote/Independent Journal Review, and Denimlab. Jenner announced her signing to Chilean retail chain París in April. Jenner began her reality television career in 2007 as a supporting actor in her blended family's E! program Keeping Up with the Kardashians and its subsequent related spinoffs Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, Kourtney and Kim Take New York, and Khloé & Lamar. In 2010, Jenner was cast in boy band One Call's Blacklight video along with Ashley Benson and Kevin McHale. In 2012, Jenner appeared as AJ on the I Ka Wa Mamua episode of Hawaii Five-0. Jenner did voiceover for the character Strawberry in The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange episode Shakesparagus Speare, which aired on January 20, 2014. In August 2014, Jenner appeared in singer PartyNextDoor's video Recognize with sister Kylie Jenner and rapper Drake. Jenner made a cameo appearance in the heist film Ocean's 8, which was released on June 8, 2018. Seventeen magazine featured Kendall and Kylie Jenner as Style Stars of 2011 and selected them as "Style Ambassadors" for the magazine. In 2014, the Jenner sisters co-authored novel Rebels: City of Indra with ghostwriter Maya Sloan. On May 24, 2016, the Regan Arts division of Phaidon Press announced that the Jenner sisters, Elizabeth Killmond-Roman, and Katherine Killmond created Time Of The Twins as a sequel to Rebels: City Of Indra. to be released November 15, 2016. Category:Actors from USA